Four Million Points
by ForeverAndAlwaysMyself
Summary: "Her and I are going to get married!" Sam met Rachel his Junior year of high school and he went to Junior prom with her, so why was his son getting more attention than him?


_**Inspiration came and I decided to write a quick OneShot for you all! I know I should be writing the next chapter of 'Everlasting Scars', but I just had to get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy and please review! This is just a OneShot and I don't plan on continuing this story. **_

_**Rachel is OOC, so she doesn't talk as much as she did because she has matured and knows what to say and what not to say.  
><strong>_  
>Rachel was sitting in her favorite coffee shop, reading her nook and trying to think of ways to spend her day. She had just finished up her spring semester of college and she didn't have work that day, which resulted in Rachel being completely and utterly bored. Kurt and Blaine were out of town visiting their families back in Lima and Santana flew to LA to surprise Brittany, leaving Rachel friendless and lonely.<p>

_I could go take a walk in the park? No, I don't want to go there alone. I could go back home and have a movie marathon? No, I'll just feel lazy. Maybe I should go into work and make a little extra money? No, my boss already complains-_ Rachel's thoughts were cut off when she heard the chair across from her scrape against the ground. She could see the top of someone's blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and then the small boy stood up on the chair so he was eye level with Rachel.

The small boy smiled goofily at Rachel and stuck his tiny hand out. "Hi, I'm Trystan." Rachel slowly lifted her hand to shake the boy's very small and seemingly fragile hand.

"Hello... I'm Rachel," She eyed him suspiciously; recognizing some of the facial features, but not making any connections as to what was so familiar.

"You're really pretty and you look really lonely." Trystan pulled his hand from hers and clasped it behind his back with his other, rolling on the balls of his feet, looking very innocent.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be with your guardian? A small child like you shouldn't be wandering around New York by themselves. Do you live around here? Do you happen to know how you got here? Who is-" Rachel jumped into her 'overprotective-mom' phase and started to question to the child, but was cut off by a sudden outburst from behind her.

"Trystan! How many times do I have to tell you, don't run off when I'm not looking." A tall, blonde man walked to her table and picked up the small boy, looking him over to make sure he was unharmed.

"I was talking to this nice lady! Her and I are going to get married!" Rachel choked and had to hit herself a few times to get her lungs working again.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, he randomly runs off and- Rachel?" The blonde man had turned around to apologize, but was taken back to see Rachel Berry from high school sitting in front of him, reading a nook and sipping tea.

"Samuel? What are you doing in New York? And why are you looking after a small child?"

"Okay one, you could call me Sam, everyone still does. Two, that's a long story. And three, this small child is my son." To say Rachel was surprised was an understatement. Samuel Evans, the boy who agreed to go to prom with her in Junior year, was standing in front of her, claiming he had a son. Rachel knew that Sam jumped into situations too quickly sometimes, like the time he proposed to Quinn in the Astronomy room, but she thought that he would at least be smart enough to have and use protection during intercourse.

Several moments of silence passed before Sam cleared his throat, pulling Rachel from her thoughts and to the situation at hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little surprised is all. Please sit down," Rachel ushered for the blonde father to sit across from her.

"Did I, Sam Evans, really just leave, _the_ Rachel Berry, speechless?" Sam joked as he sat down and placed Trystan in his lap.

Rachel rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile. "I wasn't left speechless, I just have so much to say, I didn't know what to say."

"So, what are your intentions with my son and how soon are you hoping to have this wedding?" Rachel's face in Sam's mind; priceless. Her facial expression was a mix between a child being told no and a deer caught in headlights.

Trystan spoke up this time, "daddy! Don't be mean! That's my wife you're talking to," Trystan crawled down from Sam's lap and joined his 'wife' on the other side of the table. Sam couldn't see his son's head because the table was so tall, but he guessed that Trystan had his arms crossed with his tongue sticking out.

"I'm not sure what is going on, but I can assure you that I am not getting married anytime soon." Rachel looked down at the small boy standing next to her chair, seeing the sad expression on his face she immediately regretted what she said. She grabbed Trystan and placed him in her lap, bouncing him playfully. "Don't worry Trystan, we'll get married, just later." The small boy turned around her lap and his smile couldn't get any wider. He hugged her neck tight while Rachel rubbed his back soothingly. "So, what brought you to New York?"

"The little munchkin in your arms brought me here."

"And where did your little munchkin come from? And don't say munchkin land because it's not in New York."

"His mother lives here," Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Well, she lives about an hour south, but it's still New York."

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"It's a long story and since we just re-met, I'd rather not slam my whole life story on you right now. Tell you what, you show us around the city, and I'll tell you little by little why I am in New York and why I have a four and a half year old son." Sam leaned forward and stole Rachel's tea and started drinking it with an eyebrow raised.

"So, I show you around the city and in return I get to hear the infamous story of Samuel Evans?" Sam nodded his head, "I'll pass." Rachel tried to keep from smiling and tried to focus all her attention on the boy in her lap.

"Okay, I'll buy lunch. You show us around and I'll buy lunch, deal?" Sam held out his hand waiting for her agreement. Rachel thought about it for a few moments, _I've got nothing else to do, I could use a day out in the city._

"Deal," Rachel shook his hand and stood up, picking Trystan up in the process. "Where would you like to start?" Sam stood up and threw away the now empty cup in a trashcan.

"Anywhere, we just recently moved here, so we don't have any idea where we are right now." Sam tried to remove Trystan out of Rachel's arms, but he wouldn't release her neck. "Trystan, let go!"

"No! I want to be held by Rachie!" Trystan hugged her neck tighter, choking Rachel in the process, and kicked his father's stomach with his small foot.

"It's alright Sam, I've got him. I used to baby-sit, so I can handle him. Could you grab my nook and slip it in my bag?" Sam grabbed the device off the coffee table and slid it inside Rachel's shoulder bag. Sam held open the door for her as she walked out, caring a very talkative Trystan in her arms. "Don't worry, New York is so much better than Lima." Rachel winked and walked down the sidewalk to hail a cab.

**GLEE**

The three had spent the majority of their day wandering around the city, seeing new sites and enjoying each other's company. Sam had kept his word and bought them lunch; they ate at a small cafe. Trystan was enjoying all the time he got to spend with Rachel and constantly teased his dad to embarrass him in front of Rachel. Sam had mentioned that he was currently working at an art studio and wasn't able to go to college, but he hasn't said anything about Trystan's mother. Rachel tried not to pry, but she wanted to know what happened, but every time she tried to ask, Trystan would interrupt her. Rachel liked Trystan, but sometimes the kid got on her nerves. She knew he was excited and happy, but he didn't know when to stop talking. Rachel guessed that was what people said about her in high school.

Sam was leading them to what he assumed was his apartment (he wasn't sure because he had only been in the city for a few days).

They came to stop in front of an apartment complex, "This is where I live." They both said at the same time.

"You live here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, 14C. What are you?"

"23B, I'm a level above you."

"Well, this is freaky. I'll walk you to the elevator," Sam followed Rachel in the lobby and they took got in an elevator. When the elevator reached Sam's level, Trystan still refused to be removed from Rachel's arms.

"How about you two come up in a little bit and I'll make dinner. We could watch a movie afterwards and then you could start where you left off in the coffee shop." Sam nodded and tried desperately to get Trystan to release Rachel's neck. "_Trystan Evans_." Rachel said sternly, "You let go of me now and go with your father or else I will not marry you." Trystan didn't have to be told twice, he immediately let go of Rachel's neck and then grabbed Sam's.

"Bye Rachie!" Trystan gave her an air kiss and then the elevator doors shut close, leaving Rachel alone. She continued on and made it to her two bedroom apartment and collapsing on the couch for a few minutes because she was so tired from walking. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened that day and how she never expected to find Samuel Evans wandering the streets of New York.

There was a light knock at the door and then some harder knocks towards the bottom of the door. Rachel got up, surprised that Sam and Trystan were there so early, not realizing that she had been lying on the couch for forty-five minutes. She answered the door, coming face-to-face to an angry looking Sam and a cherry Trystan.

"Rachie! I missed you!" Trystan hugged her legs while Rachel shot Sam a look. He shook his head and motioned to let them come in. Rachel stepped slightly to the side, letting Sam in and trying not to trip over Trystan. Rachel shut the door and crouched down to be eye level with Trystan.

"Your pajamas are cute," Rachel commented as she straightened out his 'Buzz Light-year' apparel. He smiled wide and once again wrapped his arms around her neck. Rachel lifted him and turned around, watching Sam walk around her apartment, looking at photos and rooms.

"You're friends with Santana?" Sam was looking at the photos hanging on the wall.

"Some people would say best friends, but yes. She's in LA right not, but when she comes back I'm sure she'll be eager to see you."

"She'll probably just start preaching new verses to 'Trouty Mouth'."

"So, what would you like to eat?" Rachel now directed her comment to Trystan.

"Anything made by you." Trystan charmed her. _That little... That was my line._ Sam thought as he turned back around to try and pry Trystan out of Rachel's arms before he says anymore.

Before Trystan and Sam came over, Trystan constantly talked about Rachel for the forty-five minutes he was away from her. Trystan refused to take a bath, saying that only Rachel could see him naked. Then after the unsuccessful bath, Trystan tried to steal Sam's dress shirt and pants, wanting to look good for Rachel. And then he ended up breaking Sam's sixty-four dollar cologne because he complained that baby powder isn't a manly scent. Trystan smashed the bottle, saying that if he couldn't smell good, then Sam couldn't either. Sam's apartment now reeks of too much cologne and his closet is all torn apart. To say the least, Sam was and is not happy.

Trystan knew Sam had something for Rachel. He had watched the couple throughout out the day and Sam always had to be holding or touching her. Whether he had an arm around her waist or his hand on the small of her back, Sam wouldn't let go of her. That is, until Trystan caught on to Sam's small crush and is now making his life a living hell. He hadn't even been with Rachel for a day and his son is screwing his chances of actually dating her.

"How about some spaghetti?" Rachel turned to Sam and he just nodded, "I hope you don't mind, but it's going to veganified spaghetti."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "as long as it's edible, I'm happy. And Trystan eats everything, so we're good." Trystan shot him a glare while Sam stuck his tongue out. Rachel walked towards her kitchen, Sam in tow making a faces at Trystan.

"Trystan, do you want to watch a movie while Sam and I make dinner?" _Say yes, please say yes. Just give me some alone time with her_. Sam shot a look at Trystan and it was Trystan now who stuck his tongue out.

"No, I want to be with you. Sam could go watch a movie while we make dinner." _Wait, what?_ Sam squinted his eyes and mouthed, 'you're in trouble'. Trystan made an 'L' with his fingers and placed it on his forehead, teasing Sam.

"I think I'd like Sam's help in the kitchen," Rachel sat Trystan down on the ground and reached to get a pot off the pot hanger above the stove. "Sam, could you get the noodles out of the cupboard over there." Rachel motioned to the far corner of small kitchen. Sam saw Trystan make his way towards the cupboard. _No, he already used my line, he isn't stealing my noodles._ Sam tried to inconspicuously run towards the cupboard, but Trystan beat him and was already holding the pack of noodles.

"Sucker!" Trystan whispered and walked back towards Rachel.

"Thanks babe," Rachel bent down, grabbing the noodles, and ruffled Trystan blonde hair. "The Bieber hair runs in the family?"

"He loves Justin, he knows the lyrics to most of his songs." Sam smirked at Trystan now, knowing that Rachel thought Justin Bieber was immature and childish. What he didn't expect was Rachel to say,

"That's so adorable! Would you sing me a song?" Rachel lifted Trystan to sit on the counter with his feet dangling. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you to make yourselves at home and remove your shoes and coat." Rachel started to remove Trystan's socks and shoes while Sam walked to the front door to remove his shoes and set them next to Rachel's.  
><strong><br>So it's up to you and it's up to me  
>That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth<br>Down to Earth, down to Earth  
>On our way back down to Earth<strong>

"You're so cute!" Rachel ruffled his hair again, "He's got your voice Sam."

"I know, but he only uses it to annoy me." Sam: 1 Trystan: 0

"Only because you're too busy staring at Rachel's butt to pay attention to what I'm saying!" Trystan shot back. Sam: 1 Trystan: 4,298,083. Sam tried not to blush, but he started to when he saw Rachel had a slight shade of pink spread across her face. "Don't worry Rachie, I don't stare at your butt, only your face because you're so pretty."

"Thank you babe, you're quite handsome yourself." Rachel placed a kiss to his cheek and then walked to the cupboard and starting getting out spaghetti sauce. She got a frying pan and started to mix the sauce up with different herbs and spices.

"Rachie, I've gotta pee." Trystan shifted uncomfortably on the counter. Rachel paused what she was doing and carried Trystan to the bathroom. Sam took over chef and started stirring each liquid, then added the noodles into the boiling water.

"He's a handful," Rachel says as she walks back into the kitchen and starts to mix more ingredients into the sauce.

"Yeah, I know. He's never been like this though, I guess it's because he really likes you." Sam glanced at Rachel and saw her slightly smile and shake her head. "His mom was always quiet, she didn't talk much. She was really nice and heartwarming, but it was all just a mask. I met her in Kentucky when I went to visit my family after Senior graduation. I went to this party and there was a lot of alcohol and sloppy kisses, but she showed up at my doorstep one day, saying she was pregnant."

"How'd you end in New York?"

"She said that she was only visiting her best friend in Kentucky and she really lives in New York. So, being a gentleman and a caring father, I moved in with her in New York and nine months later, Trystan was born." Sam smiled at the memory of holding his son for the first time. "He was my everything after the day he was born. Lydia, his mother, didn't want to have to handle a child, college, and a job, so she kicked us out a few weeks ago."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, it was like a miracle happened and Puck ended up calling me the same day I got kicked out. He said he wanted to know what was going on in my life. I asked him where he was and he just happened to be at his apartment, half an hour from where Trystan and I were. He came and picked us up, but I didn't want to live off him, so I found this apartment and bought it with the money I've saved from the art studio."

"What about your art studio now? You live like an hour away, what are you supposed to do when you want to go to work?"

"I have to drive an hour to get there each day, but as long as I'm providing for Trystan, I'm happy."

"Where's Trystan going to be when you're at work? I can watch him if you'd like." Rachel put a lid onto the sauce pan and finally looked at Sam.

"Puck offered to look after him while I'm at work, but I don't know if I trust Puck with Trystan. So, I might take you up on that offer."

"Well, I work nights at my job, so I'll be free."

"Where's Trystan?" Sam realized that his son had been gone for too long. Rachel and Sam walked towards the bathroom, seeing the door still closed and the light on. "Trystan Michael, you open this door right now!" The door opened and the two adults were met with the strong smell of cologne. Sam coughed heavily while Rachel tried to get in the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and started to try and circulate some air inside the room. "Trystan, what were you doing in here?" Sam saw the bottle of cologne on the ground and rubbed his temples slowly.

"I found some cologne and wanted to smell good for Rachie." Trystan held up the bottle happily. Sam walked farther into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I've got to get the smell off of him." Sam choked a little on the strong scent, but started to strip down Trystan.

"No, it's okay." Rachel coughed and shook the towel, trying to get the smell out while closing the bottle of cologne. Sam lifted Trystan into the bathtub and grabbed the bar of soap, scrubbing hard to get the scent off of the small boy. Rachel set down the towel and knelt down by Sam, helping him get the scent off Trystan.

"Let Rachie do it, only she is allowed to touch me when I'm naked." Trystan complained

"Trystan! Don't talk like that! That's very inappropriate!" Sam grabbed the bottle of shampoo and worked on Trystan's hair.

"Uncle Puck said that girls like it when you're naked though..."

"Uncle Puck lied, you need to keep your clothes on at all times." Sam could smell strawberries in the shampoo he was using and chuckled. "Who smells manly now?" Trystan stuck his tongue out and then a high-pitched beep rang through the apartment.

"The spaghetti!" Rachel stood up and ran off the kitchen. Sam could smell the burnt sauce and heard Rachel say a few colorful words that he never expected to hear her say. She came back into the bathroom holding a phone and a menu, "who wants pizza?"

**GLEE**

Trystan was finally cleaned up and the apartment was starting to smell better because of Rachel's recently lit candles. The three were lounging on the couch, pizza box on the table in front of them, and movie playing on the TV. Rachel had her head lying on Sam's shoulders and Trystan was sitting in her lap. Trystan had his tiny arms wrapped around her stomach and would turn to Sam occasionally, give him an innocent smile and hugged Rachel closely. Since he happened to be so small, whenever he hugged her, he would squish his head against Rachel's boobs. Sam was jealous, but he got to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lay his head on top of hers, so they were even.

"What were you doing with a bottle of cologne in your bathroom?" Sam whispered.

"Noah visits sometimes and he forgot it when he stayed overnight."

"Stay overnight as in..."

"He slept on the couch. Noah and I have no feelings towards each other." Rachel shot a look at Sam.

"Just making sure," Sam smiled smugly, knowing that he could freely hit on Rachel without having to worry about a boyfriend.

The movie ended and Sam cleaned up the mess from pizza. Rachel walked them to the elevator and set Trystan on the ground, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wishing him a good night. Trystan smirked up at Sam, while Sam shot him a wink and Trystan became confused.

"Good night Rachel," Sam gave her a hug and pulled back. Before he let go of her waist, he crushed his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sam slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Rachel smiled up at him, "Goodnight Sam." He released her waist and grabbed Trystan's hand, dragging him into the elevator. Trystan's face was way funnier than Rachel's face when she found out she was marrying a four and a half year old.

Sam: 2  
>Trystan: 0<p>

Oh yeah, Sam totally won. Even the four million points couldn't compete with that kiss.

_**If you haven't already, please check out my other story 'Everlasting Scars'. Thanks Darlings!**_


End file.
